


This Night

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time writing Smut, Smut, please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a note on Darcy's bedside table with a time. <br/>She knows who it's from. <br/>She knows what it means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Night

Darcy knew this was going to happen. There was tension between her and the God of Mischief, one that she couldn’t deny no matter how hard she tried. When she received a handwritten note on her bedside table last night, she knew who it was. There was a time scrawled across it and she spent the whole day preparing for it. There was more excitement than nerves. Spending more than she would have, she brought a match bra and panty set in emerald green, his favourite colour. Both items were edged in black lace and she hoped he will  appreciate this. Her hair was curled slightly and she kept her make up mainly natural, besides the deep red lipstick that completed her look. The logical thing to do was swap her glasses for contact lenses - something she despises but knew it would be a hell of a lot better.

 

If Jane knew she was doing this, she would yell at her about how idiot she is. Even though she loved Jane, she didn't understand the desire and lust she felt for Loki. The bastard tormented her, teased her with his smirks and winks. Loki knew that she found him attractive and he used this to his advantaged, but she would expect no less from him. Since they were living in Stark tower (her, Jane, Thor, Loki and the rest of the Avengers) she only had to travel up a floor to reach his bedroom. Darcy put a plain skirt and black top over her exquisite get up and headed for her destination. Nerves set in on the elevator ride up and she was thankful it was just past midnight, no one was around to see her.

 

Loki’s door was left slightly opened, so she pushed and went in. Entering the dimly lit room only fueled her anxiety and nerves, she couldn't see the God, what if he was just setting her up? The door clicked shut and Darcy jumped, spinning around to see no one. She sighed, frustration building. “Loki?” She whispered, her voice failing her.

 

Suddenly he was behind her, hands running down her arms. “Darcy, I see you accepted my invitation.” Loki practically purred, sending shivers down Darcy’s spine. He dropped his arms and Darcy almost whined at the lost of his touch. “Now, strip.” The Fallen Prince now stood in front of her and she admired the view of his naked chest. With shaking hands, she slid her skirt down her thighs, enjoying watching a smirk form on Loki’s face as he watched. Once her skirt was out of the way she slowly, oh so slowly started to lift her t-shirt over her head. Loki, however, thought she was taking too long and growled, stepped forward to rip the t-shirt in half and throw it to the other side of the room before capturing her lips.

 

The kiss was rough, bruising almost, but it is exactly what Darcy wanted. She moans into the kiss, desperate to feel more of him as her hands travel along his chest. When the God of Lies removes his lips from hers, she almost does whine but it’s replaced with another moan, this time louder, as his lips travel down her neck. Darcy doesn't realise how wet she’s become until she feels Loki’s hand travel up her thigh, hooking two fingers under the silky material of her panties, pulling down far enough that her can use his fingers to gently part her folds. She can feel his smile against her chest as he continues to leave open mouth kisses and bruising marks that she knows will be on her body for at least a few days.

 

“Already so wet and eager,”  his husky voice and the work he was doing on her sex caused her to part her lips, head titled back. “We're just getting started and you're practically dripping, my pet.” His fingers were circling her clit, teasing her. Darcy responded by trying to press herself closer to him, to feel more of him. The god laughed at her attempt, picking her up and placing her on his bed. “Now, we shall have some real fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, listening to This Night by Black Lab at 11pm makes me write smut for the first time in my life.   
> I might continue this, I don't know, depends if people like it.


End file.
